tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Doubling
|Voice Actor = Edward Bosco }} : "What the @*$^ is that?!" - Doubling after seeing Alpha use the Forbidden Power Doubling is a hacker, of the Morphological class with the power of Morphing Slime. He is one of the first two hackers to appear in the series, along with Rockoon. Biography History Doubling made his first appearance in TOME in You've Gotta Virus, where he and Rockoon are looking for the "ultimate power". Later in the episode, they get into a fight with Alpha. With the help of the Forbidden Power, Alpha defeats Rockoon and scares off Doubling. Doubling then returns to D-Buggers.org, stating that he quits, in order to claim the money he was owed. Doubling is one of the two main characters in Hackers, the first short. In this short, the motives of him and his partner, Rockoon, are explained in much greater detail, and gives the viewer a better idea of their personalities. Doubling does not appear again as Doubling in the show after Episode 1. He instead creates a new account for himself to use, Skeight, in order to try and become friends with Rockoon again. In The Infiltration Mission, Rockoon finally discovers Skeight's true identity. Personality Doubling is a very foul-mouthed person, using swears frequently, even if he is not particularly frustrated. He has no interest in video games whatsoever, only joining TOME to work for D-Buggers.org and help them acquire some "ultimate power" (though he does note, after destroying a player, that he found the experience to be oddly satisfying). He only agrees to the job because he is low on money and D-Buggers.org are willing to pay if he helps them. Doubling is stated to have an interest in sports. Relationships *Rockoon: Doubling and Rockoon are the first hackers introduced in the TOME series, and work together to try and obtain the "ultimate power". Doubling is considerably less enthusiastic about this task than Rockoon, who he finds to be quite irritating. After Alpha scares off Doubling with the Forbidden Power, he abandons Rockoon, only to return to him later under the guise of a new account, Skeight. After Rockoon repeatedly refuses to be friends with "Skeight," Doubling quits again, but not before revealing his identity to Rockoon by saying "motherscratcher." Whether he will make up with Rockoon remains to be seen. *Splat: After Alpha scares off Doubling with the Forbidden Power, Doubling recommends Splat as a replacement hacker to D-Buggers.org. Although they never actually meet in the world of TOME, they are brother and sister in real life. *Alpha: When Doubling fights Alpha in the first episode, he is hurt by the Forbidden Power. This causes him to abandon Rockoon and retreat, before quitting his job as a hacker. Trivia *In the short Hackers, Rockoon refers to Doubling as "BlingBling." This is a reference to the version of Doubling's character from TvTome Adventures, who was named BlingBling. *Doubling's appearance in episode 1 after Alpha absorbs all of his slime is a throwback to Doubling's original appearance in TvTome Adventures. Ironically, Doubling dislikes this appearance, calling himself a "beanpole." *It was revealed in the TOME bloopers that since Edward Bosco was aware that all the supposed swears in his lines were to be censored in the final product, he actually never swore a single time when his voice was recorded for Doubling, saying less offensive and sometimes unrelated words instead. Category:Male Character Category:Hacker Category:Morphological Category:Antagonist Category:Character Category:Secondary Character Category:D-Buggers